Book One: The Beginning
by MoB24
Summary: Piper has had enough living with the cruel way of the Romans. She wants things to change and when she gets a marriage proposal from the king himself, she accepts. An unlikely pair these two make, especially when one believes in peace and the other in blood. Changing things will be harder than she thought. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! *laughs nervously* I know I've been MIA for a very long time. I apologize for that life just happened like it does to all of us and I just couldn't write anymore. I'm back now and I'm trying to get my mojo back and I've been having this new story idea that's going to be made into a series. I will write it even if its going to kill me! The series will have the HoO gang in it. Th first book still be about Piper and Jason along with other characters. The second with Percy and Annabeth. Each couple won't have there own book, but will be part of the books nevertheless. I just wanted to let you know so there wont be any further confusion. The third book will be a secret** ). I am really sorry for being gone though, thank you to all my followers for everything. I hope you enjoy! Please review, your opinions really matter to me.

Piper strolled through the market place hidden in her cloak. With her hood down, her face was concealed allowing her to travel in town without any troubles. Despite her commoners status and simple worn out attire, Piper was extradonarily beautiful. Ever since she was little she always caught lingering unwanted attention from everyone. At the ripe of twenty-three, her beauty never decreased. In fact it grew stronger by each passing year, forcing her to conceal her entire being.

She passed through the busy streets of Rome and soon entered into the poor urban part of the city. With each passing step the structures of buildings grew old and battered, small and colorless, not to mention fragile. She saw people outside being sheltered and protected by what little the buildings had. Piper frowned and her heart grew heavy as it did every time she entered these areas. Compassion and sorrow passed through her veins, she hated seeing them like this. It wasn't fair that they must live like this. Most people would blame the poor for being poor and in reality it wasn't. They can't get financially stable jobs because of their status. How can they support themselves and their families if their situation is preventing them. The poor were also looked down upon, scorned, and even abused by the people! The Romans were a race of fierce, bloodthirsty creatures who feed upon the weak. It angered Piper to no end! Being raised most of her life by a pacifist, she didn't believe in violence unless it was absolutely necessary. She believed in kindness and tranquility which people did not seem to possess here.

Piper approached a woman in her early thirties. "Mary!" She smiled. The woman turned around and instantly smiled once she saw Piper.

"Hey Piper," she greeted. Mary was a kind woman with four young kids and a husband deported in the army. Sadly, the army paid close to nothing so Mary took multiple jobs to put food on the table for her kids. Even with those jobs it wasn't enough.

Piper helps them and anyone by giving them vegetables and fruits she grows whenever she could. She wished she could help more but she herself was on the brink of going poor. What use could she be to everyone else if she couldn't support herself?

"How are the kids?" She asked.

Mary's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "they took him." She whispered dejectedly. "They took John." John was the eldest out of the four Sarito siblings. A bashful brunette with icy blue eyes like his mother.

Piper's eyes widened, "what!" She whispered sharply. "He's only twelve for gods sake!" Piper nearly yelled.

Mary sighed brokenly, "they took him a few days ago. Two men just barged into our home and Kidnapped John to the collisuim. I begged them not to take him, I told them to take me instead. They laughed and spat at my face. The kids were so scared, poor John"—she quickly broke into a sob and Piper embraced her while she cried.

The collisuim was a place where they took men of all ages to fight against each other to the death. Men were sought out and taken as prisoners to be participants in the battles. Of course it was mostly the poor that were taken in. Each contestant was to fight until one of the other was dead. Once you kill your opponent you were moved to the next round and so forth till you yourself were killed. It was an endless blood bath for the entire community to watch. A disgusting way of entertainment for people. Females were not allowed to partipate in the battle, much to the relief of most women. Women were not allowed to do anything, they were barley allowed to have jobs.

Piper shook her head, someone needs to put a stop to this endless flow of gore. "I'm so sorry Mary. If there is anything I can do to help"...she trailed.

Mary stepped away from Piper and wiped her swollen eyes. "Not unless you can change things around here," she chuckled humorlessly. "I'm tired of living like this." Me too, thought Piper.  
—

Piper walked through the hidden pathway in the forest. Once Mary was taken care of, Piper headed home wanting to return before dusk. As she ventured deeper into the forest Piper began to relax. The busy roaring of the city disappeared beneath the knarly trees of the forest. The cloudy sky turned from a pale blue hue with white specks to a soft hue of pink rose scattered with dark gray mountains. It was enough to catch Pipers breath, sometimes nature just out does itself in beauty.

In little less than ten minutes, a small stone house stood after a walkway. Piper sighed happily, glad to back. She opened the door and went inside. As soon as she stepped in, the hairs on the back of her neck stiffened along with her body. She slowly closed the door and instinctively reached for her waist. She gripped her dagger that was hidden in her cloak and ventured into her house quietly. A large creak from the side filled her ear. Her eyes narrowed, she was not alone.

Years under training sharpened her senses to her surroundings, her alertive nature rose up. Someone was in her home.

Another creak rose up from from her kitchen, smaller than the last.

With the stealth of a cat, Piper quickly leaped to her kitchen and over her countertop. Piper landed with a soft thud and a muffled gasp caused her to look up.

A girl around her age cowered in the corner. Her short black hair was disheveled while her electric blue eyes were wide with fright. The girls clothing, though rumpled and torn, made obvious that she held a high status. Piper sensed no danger from her only fear. Concerned, Piper went towards the girl and knelt in front of her.

"Usually, I would skewer you for breaking into my house but seeing that someone already tried too I don't think I will." Piper smiled warily then frowned. "What's wrong dear, I promise I won't hurt you."

The girl gripped Piper's forearms and she started quivering. "Y-you have to help me! These m-men t-tried"— a rough knock made the girl jump and shake even more. "Don't let them find me," the girl whispered desperately, "please!"

Piper nodded, "alright but you must explain everything later. Go hide in my bedroom, the second door on the right." Another rough brisk knock erupted the silence. The girl quickly nodded and ran from the room.

Piper kept her hood up and the grip on her dagger tightened. Piper walked to her door and opened it before the strangers could bust it open. Two large men in black stood before her with clad faces.

"To what do I owe this pleasure seeing two fine men this evening," Piper smiled sweetly.

The men seemed taken back by her, "yes we believe that a girl we had is hiding out here. So if you please be so kind to step a side and let us in."

Piper shook her head, "I assure you that no one lives in this house but me. I can guarantee you that no one is hiding out here but myself. Though if you still have your doubts you may go in and check."

The two men stepped into the threshold and went inside. Each man took their time time examining the small house. "Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" Piper asked and the men answered a no. Soon they all searched every nook and cranny of the house except her bedroom.

"You shouldn't go in there. It's a woman's bedroom, surely a man must never go into one unless its his wife's." Piper said with such earnesty that the men obeyed her command for the sake of modesty.

The men were at the door, "sorry for having troubling you miss." Piper shook her head "that's alright. Now you two must carry on before it gets too dark otherwise you'll never find your way out of the woods."

They nodded and proceeded to take a step outside until a small creak stopped them. "What was that?" The tall one asked.

"Animals. I live in the forest and sometimes it gets a bit lonley here so I keep a few small critters around." Piper lied.

"How come I didn't see any inside?"

"Animals are terribly shy. Why do you think bunnies never appear in front of people. You must go now, it's not safe if you two stay in the forest any longer."

Piper was sure they were gone by the neigh of their horses. She went to her bedroom and opened the door. "They're gone you can come out now," she said softly.

The girl came out from under the bed and Piper brought her out to the table in the kitchen. Piper served them both tea and let the girl calm down before explaining.

The girl carefully sipped her tea before starting her story. "I was walking home from the market earlier today and these two men in black just came out of nowhere and dragged a bag over my head. The next thing I know, I'm on a horse, blind, and on my way to hell. I somehow managed to roll off while they stopped for a break. I got out of the bag and ran for my life. I found your house, I picked the lock and hid inside."

Pipers eyes widened, "oh my. Sounds like you've had quite the adventure."

The girl shook her head "you have no idea. I'm Thalia by the way."

"Piper."  
—

The rest of the night went quickly as they ate dinner and got to know each other. Thalia has an older brother who she was separated from when her mother took her when she was a baby and ran away. Thalia had found her brother again a couple years ago so she was still unfamiliar with the city. Her mother was an obsessive drinker and soon died from alcohol poisoning. After her funeral, Thalia went to find her brother after finding she had one from a letter her mother had. Her brother was thrilled that she was back and was only slightly upset by the news of their mother. 'You reap what you sow,' were the exact words her brother said regarding the news, Thalia claimed. Her father was also dead from an unknown source, so now it was just her and her brother in the family.

Thalia learned that Piper was found along the river here in the forest. She was found by a kind middle aged man who took her in when she was seven years old. He raised her until he passed away in her teens from an illness, she had been staying in this house ever since. Piper doesn't remember her parents or where she originaly came from, all she remembers is her last name. McLean.

By the end of the night they both knew they found a friend in each other.

"Hey Thalia, do you ever miss where you came from before?" Piper asked.

Thalia frowned, "only all the time. I hate it here. The never ending violence, the blood thirsty people, it makes it real hard to find some decent friends."

Piper sighed and got up to look through her window. "I agree, I wish I could just run away but that won't solve anything. I want to help these people, I want to change things, I want to bring a new era of peace and happiness. I'm tired of living like this. If only I was queen, then I'd actually be able to do something."

Thalia's eyes widened and slow smile creeped up her face that Piper couldn't see. "Hey Piper how old are? Are you in a relationship with anybody?"

Startled by the abrupt change in subject Piper answered slowly. "Twenty three and no."

Thalia bit a smile down, "why do you wear a cloak? I can't even see your face. Are you one of those people who are so hideous that they are mistaken for monsters and must be hidden at all times?"

Piper laughed, "no. I just don't like to draw attention."

Seeing Thalia's puzzled look, Piper pulled her hood down.

Thalia's eyes widened, "damn." She whispered. "How the hell are you not married?"

"By choice."

"Still," Thalia exclaimed. "One look at you and you'll be kidnapped and married in an instant."

Piper blushed "and I also don't like the attention."

As they discussed other topics a plan brewed in Thalia's mind and she grew excited as the night grew closer to day.

—  
The next morning Piper woke up to find Thalia gone leaving only a piece of written paper in her place. "Thanks," it said.

Piper chuckled, she enjoyed the company of the woman. She was funny, kind, fun, and also shared the same views as her. Piper hoped that they will meet again soon, it was nice to have another friend.

Piper got dressed and put her cloak and hood up. She went to go make breakfast but a hard knocking interrupted her. Piper tightened her cloak and pulled her hood down even more to conceal her face. She wondered why so many people were visiting her.

Piper opened the door and two men dressed in the symbols of the royal family gazed down at her. "Piper McLean?" One of them asked.

"Yes?" She asked confused on why servants from the royals are here.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping the princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited chapter (for the both of us) has arrived! I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Piper groaned when a sharp pang came from her head. She slightly stirred until her palm came in contact with cool concrete. Her back was uncomfortable and the sharp pain on the back of her head turned unbearable. PIper groaned once more and her eyes slowly opened. Gray walls encircled her vision, confused Piper immediately sat up. Like a startled cat, Piper turned alertive and scared while her eyes spread around her cellar.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"In jail," was the gruff answer.

Piper scrambled to the front of her cell and gripped the metal bars. Right across from her cell was another with a man inside leaning against a wall, his back facing her. "How, when, and why?"

A grunt came the reply. "You were tossed in there unconscious a few hours ago. Why you're in there? Beats me."

"Unconscious," she whispered. Piper looked down and suddenly recalled this mornings events.

Two men bearing the kingdoms seal came knocking at her door with her arrest. Apparently she kidnapped the princess and held her hostage until she was able to break free while she was sleeping. When she denied the act and refused to go, one of the guards knocked Piper unconscious with a blow at her head.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't even deserve to be in here!" Piper growled.

A mocking scoff followed, "none of us do. Yet we are," the prisoner said.

"Bloodthirsty, corrupted, no good Romans stuffed us in here for no reason."

"You talk as if you aren't one," Piper observed.

"We'll aren't you smart," he sarcastically answered.

She frowned and the prisoner sighed. "It's because I'm not one. I'm a war prisoner. I was fighting side by side with my comrade before our general called in a retreat. Before we could make back to camp...he got stabbed. Two other men came out and stabbed my arm. I was hungry and dehydrated and I already lost a lot blood..so I passed I grew conscious, I found my wound treated and myself in jail." He began to breathe heavily. "Every. Single. Night. I was dragged and...and." His body started quivering, "tortured me. They did things to me that are inhuman."

Piper stared at him with a mix a pity and empathy, "you don't have to say anything anymore dear."

He nodded shakily and wiped the beading sweat from his forehead. Once he calmed down he asked, "so what are you in here for? Stealing some flowers?"

"Kidnapping the princess," she answered blankly.

"That's nice," Piper stared at him like he was crazed.

Piper paced around her cell wondering what to do. Since she didn't do anything they would have to let her out. She would need proof though..if only she could talk to the princess. Just two minutes with her and she was sure she could clear the confusion. She would have to ask one of the guards. If only there was one around.

She spent the entire morning pacing, grunting, and planning for a way out. It was only lunch time when Piper found her peace. Two guards came in and delivered food, if you could even call it that, to all the prisoners. All of them except Piper.

Instead they handcuffed her, pulled a sack over her head, and dragged her out of the prison ward.

"What's going on! Why is there a potato sack over ? She asked.

"It's a surprise, now be quiet," a guard answered.

Piper didn't know what to do. She could easily knock a guard out and kick the other just long enough to run. But If she did that, she would easily get caught again, even if she didn't, she didn't know where she was. She would just get lost and captured by someone else. Plus that would just add more charges against her and she didn't want to make things worse. It also didn't help that she was temporarily blind.

They started slowing down after about ten minutes. Piper still couldn't see but she heard small murmurs around her. She couldn't feel the sun's heat, only the mild cool breeze. Her handcuffs were taken off and piper sighed, taking it as a good sign. She couldnt be more wrong. She was kicked in the back and she fell to the ground grunting in pain. She was dragged up on her feet only for a blow to her stomach that sent her wheezing for air, and strike in the head that made her see stars. She couldn't breathe, all she could inhale was cloth. She was coughing, and tears were pouring from her eyes. Everything she heard was as if it was a hundred mikes away. Piper hadn't felt this much pain in a long time. She tried plucking the sack over her head but her hands were forced behind her back, and her head was pushed onto a metal board that curved inward at her neck. Piper didn't know what was going on until something snapped above her.

Her eyes widened and she wheezed out, "stop! Please!" Desperate but no one heard her.

Piper closed her eyes and then prayed for help. She prayed for anything that would stop what was happening. She didn't want to die. At the top of her lungs Piper wanted to scream for this to stop. Sadly, she was too busy wheezing for air. Piper figured that she would either get her head chopped off or die of suffocation.

"1." Piper sobbed..

"2." She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Stop!" A man yelled.

"I want to see the bitch who hurt my sister."

The bar above her unlocked and she was pulled away from the guillotine. A large hand gripped her arm and steadied her on her feet. Foot steps approached and stopped in front of her. Another hand yanked the sack of her head, and she was panting for air.

Everyone gasped, but she wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were glued to the man in in front her. She had to look up to him, he was at least a foot taller than her. Blonde hair was adorned by a crown and anger shined in his blue eyes. His lips were firmly in a tight line and his eyebrows were drawn down. Despite his stony expression, he was extremely handsome.

Realization dawned on Piper. This was the king, the king of northern Rome. She was not going to be scared of him. She was going to face him, especially if its going to be the last thing she does. She forced her head up and looked him straight in the eye. A large spark of electricity went through her. It stinged her eyes, but she refused to blink. She wondered if the king felt it too, if he did, he was good at hiding it.

After a minute of glaring at each other, the king walked away from her and waved for her death sentence to continue. The sack was placed on once again and she was on the guillotine again. The only difference was that Piper wasn't afraid any more. She didn't want to die, but she wasn't shaking from fear. After the little face off with the king, Piper felt contempt. She felt proud, she did what most people couldn't. She, Piper McLean, had a stare down with the king and won. She would die proud for standing up for herself.

"1."

"2. Stop!" A female's frantic voice rang through the crowd.

There were gasps and grunts from the audience.

"Let her go, she's innocent!" She yelled.

A voice that she recognized as the king's yelled, "Thalia! What the hell are you doing! She kidnapped you!"

Thalia? The princess was Thalia? Piper swore under her breath.

"What are you talking about? You told me that Piper McLean kidnapped you!"

"No you idiot! I said that Piper helped me! She saved me from being kidnapped! Now let her go!" Thalia explained.

Then she explained last night's events.

The king sighed and said, "let her go." He looked at the crowd of people, "and escort the people away from here."

Piper tightened her cloak on and pulled her hood up. She saw Thalia and Reyna talking to another man. Piper sighed through her nose, Thalia would have to explain later. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and a take a long, hot bath.

Getting home would be a whole lot easier if she knew where she was first. Piper looked around, and she saw bushes, neatly trimmed grass, and scattered trees. She assumed she was in a park. She still didn't know where to go though. She looked back to Thalia and Reyna, they were still talking to the man, well, more like having a heated discussion. She needed to know how to get home, and she couldn't find out on her own with out getting lost. Piper didn't want to deal with that now.

Piper looked at the king who was watching the guards haul away the guillotine. She took a deep breath and began walking to him. She didn't want to ask him or be near him after what just happened, but the desire to be away from this place was greater.

"Your highness," she said to his back.

He turned around and his eyes narrowed, "if you're expecting an apology then you can forget it."

Piper sighed, she was throbbing everywhere. She was too tired to be taken back by his rudeness. "I just want to know where I am so I can go home."

His face softened before returning to its stony glare. "Turn right from that tree," he pointed, "and keep going straight from there. There will be a gate which once you go through will lead you back to town. Got it?"

Piper nodded and muttered a thank you before walking off. Piper hadn't even walked two steps when he said, "wait."

He walked to her and he looked at her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Piper stared at him and she knew. She knew that he didn't mean for any of today to happen to her. She knew that he was just trying to get justice for his sister. She knew that he was full of pride and it took a lot of effort for him to say those two simple words. And somehow, she knew he meant it.

A small smile rose on her lips. "Thank you. And I understand. You were just trying to help your sister. It may have not been a sensible approach, but you were just helping a loved one. It doesn't justify your actions, but mistakes make you human. And gods know we make a lot of them."

He said nothing as he watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Omg you guys are all awesome and amazing! Thank you for all the great and positive reviews. And new followers! You guys make ,e feel so special! I'm varying tears of joy right now, I never thought anyone would actually like this story**. **Clearly I was wrong! Thank you all! please doing your excellent job of reviewing!**

Thalia stalked over to Jason with an electrocuting glare. "Thanks a lot Jason. You scared away my friend."

Jason scowled, "if she is a true friend then she'll stick around. Besides, I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

Thalia scoffed, "the better question would be what more does she want from you. Did you give her or at least offer her anything? After all, you nearly had her head chopped off."

Jason tilted his head, his sister was right. But what else could he have done for her? "Like what?"

Thalia stared at him, "oh I don't know. Maybe offer to get her wounds treated that she got because of you. Or maybe give her a horse to ride home on instead of making her walk five miles home. Especially in the state she is in." Thalia hissed.

Jason nearly flinched at Thalia, she could be as scary as him at times. She was right though, he could've done more than offer a lame apology and watch her walk away. Especially since she could be lying in the middle of the road unconscious because of him. Her injuries weren't that severe, but she was a tiny thing. She was also a woman, and women were weak and fragile.

"King Jason did enough, the girl should be grateful that she even got an apology from him. She's out of our hands now. What's done is done." Octavian said as he stood between Thalia and Jason.

Thalia looked at him astonished. "How could you even say that? She's injured because of us! A simple apology isn't going to fix anything! We should get her help, she could have internal bleeding and can die for all we know! How can you show no remorse? How can you not care?" She asked both Jason and Octavian.

"Welcome to Rome." Octavian said with a smirk.

"That's enough Octavian," Reyna ordered.

Trailing behind her was Leo, who was handling her horse Scipio. "Leo and I are going to give Piper a ride home."

Jason scowled at Reyna, she would never offer anyone outside the palace help. She definitely wouldn't let anyone touch her favorite horse, Scipio. Even Jason wouldn't dare think of riding Scipio.

"You won't even let the stable boy touch Scipio without your supervision. How is she connected to you?"

Reyna looked at Jason and simply said, "a friend. She's my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look out for said friend by making sure she gets home alive." Reyna moved but Thalia stopped her and asked to go instead.

"Please, it's my fault that she was even in this mess. Plus I still have to apologize," Thalia pleaded.

Reyna nodded and Thalia thanked her, but before she could even touch the horse, Jason stopped her.

Jason scowled, "you're not going anyway after what happened yesterday."

Thalia glared at him, "I am going whether you like it or not. Yesterday won't happen today, and believe it or not but there was a time when i was on my own. I can take care of myself."

"Oh because you did such a great job of that yesterday," Jason retorted.

Thalia opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She didn't have time for this. She quickly grabbed onto Scipio's rein and said, "I am not one of your people who you have under your thumb, go fuck yourself." Thalia gritted through her teeth.

She walked past Jason with Scipio and headed towards the gate. "How do you even know she'll accept your apology?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"If she can accept one from a dick like you, I'm sure she'll accept mine." She yelled back.

Jason swore, if she wasn't his sister, he was sure she would be rotting away in a dungeon by now.

He looked at Leo, "can you please go and watch over her?" Leo nodded and ran after Thalia who, luckily, still hadn't sat on the horse.

Octavian left right after Leo and before Jason could leave, Reyna stopped him. "What you did today was irresponsible and impulsive. You not only nearly killed the girl, but think of the impression you left on the crowd! Nearly killing a poor, innocent, defenseless woman."

Jason glowered, "it was a mistake and men die every week in the coliseum."

"You know that people are more sympathetic towards women. It's not only about the people, you disobeyed our laws for justice. You know that every accused person has a right to a fair trial. My courtroom has been clean ever since I took over as judge. I make sure to give justice to whoever deserves it. You broke the rules your highness, make sure it doesn't happen again."

Jason glared at her, he would have her in the dungeon too if she weren't so damn good at her job. Plus, he knew she was right. His grandfather created the justice system to make sure everyone gets what they deserve, that was one of the common rights that everyone had. No one could take that away from them, not even him. Of course he wasn't going to admit that.

Reyna stepped closer to him and glared in his face. "I'm also insanely pissed off at you for nearly killing my best friend. If you just gave her a trial then none of this crap would've happened. Be grateful for your bloodlines your highness, it's what's keeping me from sending you to the infirmary."

A week had passed since the incident and everything was back to normal. Everything but Jason. He couldn't stop thinking about Piper, and how much of a jackass he was to her. The more he thought about what happened that day, the more guiltier he felt.

Of course Thalia came back with Leo that night reporting that she was fine and held a few bruises and a possible concussion. It could've been worse, but it still didn't help his conscious.

Every time he thought about her, only one picture popped in his mind. Her face after he took the bag off her head. Her tear streaked face, quivering lips, messed up hair, and the fear bulging in her eyes. He should've felt...he didn't know...but definitely not heartbroken. Something stirred inside of him when he saw her tired face. He just didn't know what it was, pity, sympathy, perhaps sadness? He didn't know, he didn't know a lot things regarding his mixed feelings towards this woman, but he did know he was surprised.

When she figured out who he was, he expected her to grovel on her knees and beg for mercy. So he was definitely surprised when she looked up and glared at him. Most people in her position wouldn't dare do that. Heck, most people wouldn't even look him in the eye. They were frightened by him, and the little woman who had her life on the line, wasn't.

He also expected her to spit at his face when he apologized like what normal people would do.

Instead, she understood. She forgave and understood, then walked away.

He needed to see her, to see if she was okay.

He groaned, she wasn't leaving his mind anytime soon.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Jason asked after getting off his horse.

"Positive," Leo replied, " just a half mile more after this river before we reach her place."

Jason nodded and his horse went for a drink along with Leo's horse. Jason walked around in a slow circle. He was happy, nervous, anticipated, and there was something going on in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

What if she hates him and slams the door in his face? He wouldn't blame her if she did, after all he nearly killed her. He came here to sincerely apologize and leave. Maybe meeting her would hopefully clear his conscious thus allowing her to get out of his head.

"You okay man? You look like as green as Octavians face when he ate that sushi." Leo asked concerned.

Then the idiot smirked, "you nervous about meeting the love of your life?"

Jason turned red and began spluttering, "wh-what are you talking about? I-I just came here to apologize for being a Jackass. Plus, if you weren't there, I nearly killed her." Jason shook his head, sometimes he wondered why he was even Leo's friend.

Leo shrugged with the stupid smirk on his face, "love works in mysterious ways. I know you're into her dude."

Jason stared at him, wondering why he even brought him along in the first place. Oh right, he knew where she lived. He should of asked Thalia to come, at least through all the yelling, he wouldn't hear this crap from her.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Because we've known each other since we were eight, I'm your best friend, and I bring out the small portion of humanity in your metallic heart." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not the slightest bit interested in her. All I feel for her is guilt, plain old guilt. And we've only met once in the most inconvenient way possible. I am not interested in Piper McLean whatsoever!" He nearly yelled, he was getting tired of this topic.

Leo chuckled, "then why do you keep talking about her? We all noticed how you've been acting since you met her. You haven't been concentrating on your work, you've been distant to the people around you, and you're head's been in the clouds. Everyone has noticed. What you've been feeling is love-"

"immense guilt."

"Or at least immense infatuation."

Jason snorted, "since when did you turn into Silena?"

The horses stopped drinking water and their ears pricked up. Leaves crunching and small grunts were heard.

Jason snapped his head towards the path where he and Leo came from. He looked at Leo who turned serious, and nodded. They both drew out their weapons. Jason narrowed his eyes and settled into position.

A cart full of apples came into view, and the men both relaxed their stances. A person was nudging the cart from behind. It was Piper. They withdrew their weapons, and upon the noise, she finally noticed them.

She stopped pushing the cart, and stood up straight.

Her brown wavy hair was fastened in a ponytail and her forehead was beading with sweat from the heat and hard work. Her cheeks were flamed and her lips were parted slightly. Jason's jaw nearly dropped, how could anyone be this beautiful? She was gorgeous, she was drenched in sweat, and she was utterly gorgeous.

Then he noticed what she was wearing, a plain corset with a man's shirt over it, and pants. She didn't have her cloak on her. He could see the line starting at her breasts and curving inward towards her hips and then her legs. Oh gods her legs, he could see the shape of them clear as day light, including her thighs.

She would look even better with him on top of her and he completely rippi-

"Hello." She snapped him out of his thoughts.

She smiled brilliantly and he grinned back.

"Your highness,Leo." She both addressed them.

"Please just call me Jason." He could see Leo smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Jason," she tested on her lips. He liked the way it sounded from her.

"What are you two doing here? Not that you two don't need a reason to be out here or anything, but usually no one comes into this area in the forest but me." She explained.

Jason walked towards her and did what he came here to do. "I came here to apologize, sincerely this time,for last week's events."

Piper looked at him, "Jason," she drawled out. "You already apologized and I understood why you did it. I also forgave you and moved on from that."

He shook his head, "it's not only about apologizing Piper. Everyone in this kingdom has the right to a trial, and I took that away from you. I was so angry that I took that away from you. I abused my power and that nearly got you killed. And after I let you go...gods I am such a jackass. I let you limp back home, which is at least five miles away from where we were, injured. I should have made you stay and get checked out by a nurse or offer a ride home-why are you laughing?" He asked. He was pouring out his guilt and she was laughing at him.

Piper instantly sobered up when she detected the hurt and anger in his voice. "I'm sorry, it's just that when Leo and Thalia came on that day, she said the same thing about you."

"Of course she did," he dryly replied.

Then she started, "Jason. You maybe king but you are also human. We all make mistakes, big or small. You realized what you did, and apologized. That's all that matters. You can't prevent what happened but we can forgive and move on."

She paused, and Jason saw all hints of humor and happiness wiped from her face and replaced by a serious expression. He frowned, he didn't like that look on her. He seen that look too many times, he preferred her smiling and laughing.

"Do you want to know how you can make it to me?" She asked.

He nodded earnestly.

"By forgiving yourself dear," she smiled. "Obviously, the guilt is devouring you. You can apologize a million times and it still wouldn't help you feel any better. You are your own worst enemy. So please, for you and me, forgive yourself."

"Please." She whispered.

He nodded and gave a soft smile, "alright." Her face instantly brightened up.

His face flattered when his eyes left her face, "schist!" He ran from her and Piper saw what was happening. His horse was eating her apples from the cart, and she saw Leo trying to prevent his horse from doing the same.

She chuckled at the scene and she ran towards them. "It's alright, they must be hungry." She grabbed an apple and placed it near the horse's mouth. He sniffed it and then gingerly ate it from her hands.

She smiled and began rubbing the horse's mane. "What a beautiful creature you are. What's your name?"

"Tempest," Jason answered.

She chuckled and tilted her head to the side cutely, "like a storm spirit. Suits you nicely."

It really did, with his ashen skin, tangled mane, and native eyes.

Piper then turned to Leo's horse, or Reyna's to be exact. "Hey Scipio," she scratched behind his ear, "you know you shouldn't be trying to eat my apples, especially when Reyna has you on a strict diet."

Scipio neighed and Piper laughed, "not this time buddy. Reyna nearly had my head when I let you eat my carrots."

She then remembered what she came here to do. She grabbed four empty buckets headed for the river. She filled each of the four buckets with water, and put a carrying pole between each of the two buckets. Then she carried them on her shoulders and walked back to the cart carefully.

Jason stood there watching her walk with weight on her shoulders. He didn't know if he should help her or not. Should he try to be a gentleman and carry them for her? Or would she get offended like Thalia and begin defending female masculinity. He quickly ruled out the second one and by the time he decided, she was already done and began shoving the cart.

He stopped her, "I think I have an easier way." He called over Leo, and took Scipios rein and extended it to where he could connect the cart with Scipio. Now Scipio could haul the heavy cart for Piper. He would've done it to his horse, but his reign didn't extend long enough like Reyna's.

She smiled, "smart."

Jason nodded, "you can ride with me while Leo guides Scipio." Piper nodded.

She turned to Leo, "I hope you don't mind Leo. If you want I can ride Scipio and you can ride with Jason. Though I don't have much experience with horses, I barley know how to sit on one."

Leo wrinkled his nose, "ew no. It's fine Piper, I'm not all that great with horses either...or living organisms." He thought afterwards. Piper nodded.

Jason helped Piper get on Tempest, and they rode together in the forest. With Leo behind them.

"And then what happened?" Thalia urged Leo to continue.

"Once we made it to her cottage, Jason and Piper instantly jumped on each other and started making out."

Thalia glared at Leo, "I'm serious."

Leo put his hands up, "alright, alright. She offered to make us lunch, and we just sat and chatted. Jason tried to help her surprisingly, but Piper wouldn't let him."

"And just as expected, Jason invited her for dinner tonight at six." He continued.

Thalia nodded, "good. Did you make sure she agreed?"

Leo nodded and Reyna asked, "how? She's really shy when it comes to these type of events-especially if its from people of higher class."

Leo scoffed, "I heard. Did you know what her excuse was? That she wasn't a people's person. I never met someone who was more efficient to be a people's person. She is so nice! It's an excellent refresher from dealing with Octavian."

Reyna frowned. "She's a terrible liar when she gets nervous, poor girl must be a wreck."

Thalia began to worry, "do you think she'll still come?"

Reyna nodded, "yes. She's a woman of her word no matter what the ordeal." She sighed, "are you sure we're doing the right thing here? What if she found out we planned the whole thing from the start? Do you even think they are compatible with each other? They are complete opposites!"

"As much as I hate to say this but I frankly don't care. The only reason I want them together is so that Piper can be queen. Like you said Reyna, if anyone can change northern Rome, it's her."

Reyna bit her lip, "yes but we're playing fates with two people's lives here!"

Thalia sighed, "I know. Which is why we better do it right."

Jason opened his door to Thalia, who came in and sat down on his bed.

"You look great," she commented.

He thanked her and confessed, "to be honest, I'm extremely nervous."

"You have no reason to be. Piper deals with animals almost everyday, I'm sure she can handle the evening with you."

"Thanks," he blankly answered.

Thalia laughed, "I'm kidding. Just don't mention politics, violence, or the war. They make awful dinner conversations. And absolutely do not mention any of your mistresses! Understand?" He nodded.

"Good," Thalia then turned serious, "Jason. How much do you like Piper?"

"Well, I've never invited a girl over for dinner before, so a lot," Jason answered.

Thalia stood up, "she is my friend. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use her as a trash bag like the others. I don't want you getting involved with her unless you are absolutely serious about her."

"What's this about Thalia? It's only dinner." Jason asked. Thalia was acting strange, more than usual.

"No, it's not only dinner Jason," she sighed. She really didn't want to point it out for him. "You need a queen Jason. So does your kingdom, just think about it, okay?"

Jason sat down in his seat at the table and thought about what Thalia had said. He knew he felt something for Piper, he would be a fool not to. The problem was he didn't know how much or how strong those feelings were. He did like Piper a lot. She was nice, sweet, and pleasant to be around with. He actually wasn't stressed or tense when she was around, he smiled and he was happy.

"Hello," he looked up and there she was. Clad in a simple, semi formal, modest blue dress with a smile. Her hair was in a nice long braid and she had her famous cloak on.

Jason found himself smiling, gods she was beautiful. He stood up along with Leo, and Reyna. Thalia showed Piper her seat and they all sat down when she did. He was at the head of the table with Thalia at his right and Piper on his left, and Reyna next to Piper and Leo next to Thalia.

He studied her, she appeared nervous with the crinkle in between her eyebrows and the small frown. He didn't blame her, she was entirely in a new atmosphere with richer air and never ending rules and manners.

She clasped her hands together on her lap and listened to the others while they chatted. It wasn't that long before the first dish was served, a salad.

Jason noticed that Piper waited for the others to begin eating first and that she mirrored there use of utensils.

"You don't have to do that you know, this is just a casual dinner," Jason suggested.

She blushed, "sorry," she muttered. "I'm not all that informed on the proper rules of etiquette."

"It's okay, neither is Leo. You can eat normally as you do at home unless we tell you otherwise. Just relax." Thalia reassured her.

Through the rest of the dinner, Jason saw Piper ease gradually in conversation until she was fully relaxed. She laughed and smiled like she was always part of the table. He could imagine her sitting next to him everyday, and the two of them eating and laughing together. The thought of that made him smile.

Jason wasn't sure if she would make a good queen, but he was positive that she would make an excellent wife. He could imagine her sleeping and waking up beside him, sharing kisses, and always being there for him. Never leaving his side.

If he didn't marry her, then he was sure that, eventually, someone else will. The idea made him frown, he could not imagine Piper being with anyone else but him. He didn't want her to be with anyone else but him. Just the thought of her kissing or touching anyone made him angry. Also being a wife for someone else? Just no. No one else had the right to call her that but _him_. Only _he_ had the right to kiss and touch her. Only _he_ had the right to make her laugh and smile. He gritted his teeth, she was _his_, and only _his_!

He looked at Piper who was drinking water and blurted, "marry me."

The chattering died down and everyone became silent. Piper choked on her water and started coughing roughly.

She cleared her throat, and stared at him astonished. All eyes were on him.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Leo commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention all readers! This chapter has a citrus or something near to that scene! This chapter is rated M, so if you aren't comfortable reading that stuff, then look away. I will let you when it will happen in the story. For the people who do read it, I'm sorry. This is my first time writing almost sex scenes, so sorry if it sucks. I probably won't write anymore after this chapter, probably. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review to tell me what you think!**

"What," Piper breathed. She stared at him bewildered. Jason just asked her to marry him, was he serious?

Jason took a sip of his drink, "marry me." He acted coolly, when in all reality he was frightened and nervous. How could he just blurt it out like that? He looked around the table and found everyone staring at him. Especially with everyone around?

"A-Are you serious?" She stuttered and he nodded. "But w-why? We've only known each other for-for a day!"

Feeling that the couple should be left alone, Thalia stood up and said "maybe we should go and leav-"

"Shh! It just got good!" Leo interrupted her and pulled her sleeve. She rolled her eyes while Reyna shook her head at Leo, but sat back down next to Leo, who's attention was immensely drawn to the couple in question.

Jason grabbed Piper's hand and gently stroked it with his thumb, causing her to blush. "Piper, you are so beautiful, you don't even know. You are so nice and sweet to everybody, even to me, the person who nearly had you killed," he chuckled. "I have never met anyone who caught my eye and interested me as much as you. We may still be strangers, but a couple could be married for fifty years and still not know each other. And it feels so much longer then that." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I have never wanted anyone as much as you. If you say no, then I'll just keep persisting. I won't leave you alone Piper, even if you do marry me, I still won't leave you alone. I will love you so much that you will never stop smiling. I will take care of you, give you every thing that you need. I will do anything in my power to give you anything that your heart desires. Just marry me please, because after meeting you, I won't be able to look at anyone else."

Piper sat there stunned and blushing madly. Never had she thought in a million years that she would hear those words from anyone, especially from the king. She was flattered and infatuated just by what he said.

She never expected him to be the person she thought he'd be. He was nice and sweet, not to mention charming and handsome. He also seemed to care deeply for her, otherwise he would've never came and checked on her personally. They were strangers, but they could become more. When she was little, her dream was to fall in love and get married and start a family. Always loving them and being loved back. Living in a nice, full house. Never being alone.

She could see that for Jason and her. They were strangers, but that would change as life went by. She was sure that eventually, they would know each other, flaws and all. She could imagine herself eating with him everyday, cuddling with him, and just being with him. Sure they would have their quarrels and be angry with each other, but that's with every relationship. They would resolve their issues and laugh about it. With him she would be loved, and she wouldn't be alone, she would never be alone.

His proposal offered something that would change both their lives, that's why she asked if she could think about it. Just so he could be sure if this is what he truly wanted, because she already knew her answer. She looked over to Thalia, she just had to see if others were okay with it as well.

Piper couldn't sleep, so she played with her dagger. Jason insisted that she spent the night since it grew dark. She was led to the spare room and was lent a nightgown to sleep in. She sheathed and unsheathed Katoptris. Piper didn't have a chance to talk to Thalia, after dinner was over, Thalia immediately left with Reyna right behind her. She didn't take that as a good sign. She decided if Thalia didn't approve then she wouldn't marry Jason.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, Piper put away her dagger and opened the door. It was Thalia. Piper let her in and they both sat on the bed with the parlor lamp glowing.

"Have you decided?" Thalia asked.

Piper told her, "yes. I'm going to marry him." Piper studied Thalia until a reaction came.

"Oh thank gods," Thalia sighed.

Piper stared at her, "wait, you aren't mad?"

Thalia shook her head and smiled. "No. Why would I be? I'm so happy! We're going to be sister-in-laws!" She nearly squealed.

Piper laughed relieved, "yeah we are! I just thought you were mad since you rushed out after dinner. You know, if you say no than I won't marry him. You're family to the both of us, so you have a say in this."

Thalia shook her head, "thank you for considering my opinion but I approve. I fully approve, you can have Jason, someone needs to handle him and it has to be you. Plus, you are only fit to rule this kingdom."

Realization dawned on Piper, she was going to be queen. "Oh my gosh, I did not realize that! What if I make an awful queen!" She started panicking.

Thalia gripped Piper's shoulder, "you are not going to be an awful queen. You are going to be the greatest of them all. There is a reason why I chose you for my brother. You shared the same passion as me to change things here, and now that you have Jason hooked. You can do that. You can start a new era!"

Thalia was right, she could do that. She was going to be queen, she was going to have power. With that power, she could shut down the colliesium, help the poor, right the wrongs. She could change everything.

She hugged Thalia, "you're right! I completely forgot about that! Thank you, and I'm going to need your help to do that."

Thalia nodded and yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep so see you in the morning." Thalia waved and headed for the door. "If you want to tell him the good news, he's a floor above you. The first door on the right, it's the biggest door in the hall." Thalia closed the door with a knowing grin.

Piper blushed and bit her lip. Should she go and tell him right now? She imagined what the look on his face would be once he knew, she smiled. She wanted to go now, she was excited. But what if she got caught? What if he was sleeping?

She shook her head, and grabbed the parlor lamp. Everyone would be a sleep and she was sure her answer would make up for waking him.

Excitement pulsed through her while anxiety filled the pit of her stomach. She stood before Jason's door and softly knocked before she could change her mind.

The door opened and revealed a scowling Jason that quickly eased once he saw who was there. The light illuminated off of him, revealing his scruffy hair and his tired eyes. He looked...rugged.

Piper gulped. He was extremely handsome, he could have anyone he wants. Yet he chose her, and she would never know why. She was plain and ordinary, while other girls were interesting and fun. She liked to read while they liked to be at parties. It was a wonder why he wanted her.

"Piper," his voice was husky and it made her heart stutter. His gaze slid down her body making her shiver, and for a moment she forgot why she was there.

She whispered, "I need to talk to you."

He let her in and closed the door, and she put the parlor lamp right next to his on the dresser. He stood in front of her.

"I need to ask you a few questions regarding your proposal," she said

"Ask away."

"I know that most kings keep concubines or mistresses around while they're married, and I'm not okay with that. I'm not saying that you will have one but if there's a possibly then..."

Seeing where she was headed with this, Jason answered her. "Piper, I'm not going to break our wedding vows. My father had many mistresses and one of them bore Thalia and I. My father ruined our mother's life, she left with a broken heart and took Thalia with her. The point is, I wont be like my father, I will remain loyal to you and only you. So you don't have to worry."

She smiled at him, "so will I." She reassured him as well.

Then she admitted, "you are the first to offer me this type of relationship. Divorce is a common thing nowadays, and I don't want that to happen to us. I never planned on getting married, and if I am, then it's only going to be once. I want you to promise me that, when things get rough, we won't give up on each other. No matter how big the fights will get, just promise we will stay together. That you won't leave me and I won't leave you. Can you promise me that?" It was hard for her to admit her insecurities to a stranger, but if she was going to marry him. She had to be sure.

Jason slid a hand around her cheek and brought her close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She slid her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was scared, but she shouldn't worry, because he was scared too. They both were risking everything for each other, but it didn't matter because the two words he said, "I promise" counseled them.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "It's alright, little dove. Let me take your worries, let me take the burdens of your heart. Let me be by your side, just say yes, and I'll kiss away your troubles. Don't worry little dove, I'll protect you, I'll take away all your troubles.

She said the one word he'd been waiting for, and he never let her go.

**ALERT, ALERT, WARNING INTENSENESS APPEARING SOON!**

That night Reyna dreamt that she was home. She was nine years old and her father and mother were still alive. Her family was still intact.

_"Papa? What is that?" She saw her father carrying a large box._

_He smiled and set it down, he motioned for her to open it. Her tiny hands opened the seal box and she gasped when she saw what was inside. Two puppies, one gold, the other grey, were sleeping inside. She grinned and hugged her papa. "Thank you!" She laughed and her mother came in from the kitchen._

_"What's going on?" She grimaced when she saw the two puppies. She glared at her husband, "we are not keeping them."_

_Reyna frowned, "please mama. Look at them!"_

_"Reyna, you know that we can't keep them. We don't have the money to take care of them." She turned to her husband, "take them back."_

_Suddenly, the puppies woke up and jumped on Reyna. She laughed as they licked her, but then she screamed. They started hurting her, one nipped her face while the other bit her neck. She started crying, it hurt so much._

She gasped awake, and she noticed that she was underneath something-or someone. She groaned as a soft touch left her neck wet.

"Mi amor, you're very hard to wake up," he stroked her hair.

She lifted herself from his chest, "Leo?" She asked groggily. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"

He chuckled and flipped them over. She shivered as his finger lightly traced the skin above her breasts.

"I picked your locks, don't bother changing them, you can't keep me out."

He kissed her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her eyebrow, the corner of her mouth, everywhere but her lips.

"Leo," she half threatened and half begged.

"Patience embeleso," he grinned at her scowl.

He pinned her arms above her head, and his lips attacked her neck. She gasped as he nipped the sensitive part of her neck, he suckled and traced the spot with his tongue.

"Leo," she moaned and tried to get out of his grip. "So help me I'll-"

"Easy my queen," he whispered sweetly into her ear. "Your time will come but first you need to be punished."

His hand inched its way from her waist and rested on her breast, he brushed her nipple, causing her to screech "for what?!"

He kissed her collarbone, "for invading dreams and leaving me...unsatisfied."

He finally kissed her, it was hot and desperate, full of need and lust. His tongue licked her lips and she opened for him. Teeth touched and their tongues wrestled, along with their hands on each others clothes. She broke off the kiss panting for air, while he left marks all the way down to her hips.

"Just think of it this way," he paused before kissing her midriff, "we'll both get something out of it."

She bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping, "you ruined my dream too you know." She continued to talk to keep herself from boosting his ego. "It was the day when I first got Aurum and Argentum, we kept them even after my mother said no. My dad always knew what to say to her."

Her eyes watered when she thought of her family, her parents died when she was young and her dogs ran away. She missed them, and as sad as it was, those dogs were her only friends."

"Hey now," Leo said softly, "I know you miss them, but no need to cry. You have family now, me."

She smiled and kissed him, "I know." She flipped them over and made him quiver by what she whispered in his ear. She grinned wickedly, he had his turn, now it was her's.

Thalia watched as Jason and Piper danced. It was after the wedding ceremony, and the banquet just finished. Surprisingly, the wedding was held the same week as the proposal. Only a few of their close friends came though, Piper wanted it to be small and simple wedding. Jason agreed with her, though Thalia thought that Jason really didn't care as long as they were getting married. The week had been hectic but it was worth it to see her brother and her friend together happy.

A small pain twinged in her heart as she saw Piper and Jason laughing. She looked down to her hand and played with the onyx ring. It's been two years since she's seen him, and she missed him. She missed waking up next to him in the morning, she missed his sarcasm, she missed his smile, and she missed his love.

He understood why she had to leave, and he didn't hate her for it. She promised to come back and he promised to wait for her. The last couple years had been rough on her, she always expected him to pop out of the shadows and kiss her as if it was the last they would share. She always craved his touch, his voice, and just him. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him.

She hoped that he waited for her like he said he would, because soon she was going home, in his arms.

Piper smoothed out her night gown that she changed into after the ceremony. It was her wedding night and she was extremely nervous. The other day, Reyna explained what happened during a couple's wedding night. At first Piper was shocked, then embarrassed, and oddly intrigued. She always saw animals mating in the forest, so it just occurred to her that humans did it the same way. Boy was she wrong. As natural as intercourse was, she couldn't look at Jason without blushing. Which made for great dinner entertainment since Leo was snickering away as Jason looked so confused.

Piper smiled, and laughed. She was married! She has a husband and she's a queen! Oh how she wished Annabeth were here to see this. She frowned as she thought of her blonde haired friend, it's been years since they've last seen each other. She missed her so much, she would've been here today if Chiron hadn't told her that her brothers needed care. She never came back afterwards, how could she anyways? She lived in Greece! It was a miracle that she even got past the roman borders! She always wondered if she ever reached home, but Chiron told her that Annabeth was okay and that she reached safely a few days after. Piper wondered how he knew that, she also wondered how he knew Annabeth's stepmother was dead.

**ALERT ALERT ALERT! INTENSNESS A HEAD!**

Before she could ponder anymore on the subject, Jason entered the room. He approached her with the gaze of lust, making the flight of butterflies rage in her stomach. He slid his hand down her side, feeling the lace and skin of her nightgown. His eyes traveled down her body and up her face, observing the quiver in between her brows, and her teeth gnawing the soft bed of her lip.

He frowned, he took his hands and pulled her face towards his. He kissed her softly, and full of love. It was filled with affection and happiness. Which soon turned to lust and want. His tongue forced its entry into her mouth, and sought out her pink stem. His fingers unbuttoned the front of her gown, and his palm slid over to the curve of her breast. She gasped as her nipple reacted to the stroke of his thumb.

A pang of emotions strung through her, feelings that she never felt arose on her skin. Boiling with need, filled with passion, and pulsing with lust, something took over her.

Her hands slid beneath his shirt and made it rise with her light feather touch. He ripped the damn shirt off and led them to their bed. He laid her down gently and hovered above her with his elbows propped by her sides. He looked at her disheveled hair, apple colored cheeks, swollen lips, and revealed chest. With one swift movement from his hand, he tore the clothing from her, ripping it as it left her body.

She was completely bare.

Jason's feverent gaze memorized every curve and turn of her body. His lips aimed for her breasts, nipping and sucking each one at a time. Her lips moaned off his name as her hand clutched his golden hair. It wasn't long before he dove into her, distracting her pain with humor, and eventually riding his passion into her.

If only the love lasted.

**So Thalia has a man? *eyebrow wiggles* Who do you think it is? I threw in some hints there if you haven't noticed. So what do you think of the Jasper and Leyna scenes? It's mug first time writing those type of scenes, so sorry if it sucks. See ya next week!**


End file.
